Diez años sin ti, diez años con él
by Jumn
Summary: Noctis fue absorbido por el cristal y nadie sabe cuando volverá, mientras tanto, sus amigos combaten la oscuridad y el dolor, y entre la pena, una nueva relación surge entre sentimientos encontrados.
1. Chapter 1

Mi pareja favorita es NoctisxPromto, pero creo, que en el universo de Final fantasy XV, IgnisxPrompto es la pareja que más encajaría conociendo los acontecimientos de la historia, con eso en mente, escribí este fic aprovechando que dejaron diez años de hueco argumental.

 **ATENCIÓN, este Fic contiene SPOILERS muy bárbaros del juego.**

* * *

Ardyn había desaparecido, y Noctis también. Mentalmente, los tres estaban derrotados, a puertas de la central.

—¿Y ahora?... —preguntó Gladiolus.

—Me temo que nos toca esperar.—respondió Ignis.

—Sí...

—Eso ya lo se. Digo que vais a hacer ustedes. Lucis está devastada.

—Cierto, no nos queda mucho... Pero no las apañaremos.

—Podéis quedaros con Iris y conmigo. —ofreció Gladio, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

—No quiero causar molestias. Por otra parte, de momento, no tengo a donde ir... —suspiró.

—¿Y tu? —le preguntó a Prompto.

—oh... —salió del sopor, todo le parecía un mal sueño—. Yo, tampoco tengo donde ir...

—Pues vente.

Promto asintió.

Las noches eran cada vez más larga, las batallas más duras, y sin el coche, todo se hizo más cuesta arriba, pero al fin llegaron al faro. Iiris los recibió con una sonrisa, pero cuando no encontró a Noctis, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Noctis?

Gladio suspiró, Promto se quedó callado e ignis también. Iris se los quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido, claramente preocupada.

—Noc a...

—A desaparecido. —se adelantó Gladio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No puede ser. —no se lo podía creer.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Promto. Apenas había levantado la vista del suelo.

—Oh... —se sentó, consternada.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que volverá. —su hermano intentó animarla.

—¿Pero cuando?

—El tiempo, todavía, es un misterio. —respondió Ignis.

Iris casi se puso a llorar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas.

—Iris, mis amigos necesitan un sitio donde refugiarse. ¿podrían quedarse aquí?

—Claro... —asintió, desganada. No quería parecer descortés, pero no acababa de masticar la noticia.

—Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que... encontremos otro sitio.

—Claro, no os preocupéis, quedaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis. —consintió Iris, levantándose.

—Gracias...

—Gracias. —repitió Promto.

Aquella noche, no solo fue larga, si no también muy dura. Aunque la cena era sabrosa, casi nadie probó bocado. Ignis y Promto se hospedaron en la habitación de invitados. Ignis fingió dormir mientras escuchaba los encubridos gemidos de lloro de Promto casi toda la noche. Quería decir algo ¿pero el qué? Le fastidiaba no poder hacer nada. Más que los reprimidos sollozos de Promto, era la culpa lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Promto fue el último en levantarse. Cosa rara, porque hacía años que no le costaba madrugar, pero se sentía tan cansado, se llevó las manos a la cara, tenía las mejillas pegajosas de tanto llorar, y de seguro, la cara enrojecida ¿cuanto habría dormido esta noche?. Se incorporó, sintiendo todos los músculos muy pesados.

—Buenos días. Un poco tarde para levantarse ¿no?. —le saludó Ignis.

—Oh... no he dormido muy bien... —se enjugó los ojos. Levantó la vista y vio a su amigo, ya vestido. Promto ahogo una exclamación. Ignis se había saltado dos botones de la camisa, y uno no esta en el lugar correspondiente.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Ignis.

—Ignis... tu camisa... no está bien...

Ignis escondió la cara de pura vergüenza.

—Lo siento.. —intentó desabrocharse, pero le temblaban los dedos y no atinaba, no entendía porque le fallaban ahora, después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo.

—Ignis, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo. —Pronto fue aprisa y le abotonó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo, él también estaba nervioso, pero consiguió controlarse y terminó en dos segundo.

Ignis apartó la vista hacia un lado, rojo de vergüenza.

—No tenías porque hacerlo.

—¿Que pasa? ¿No esperabas que supiera abotonar una camisa? —respondió, sonriente, quitándose hierro al asunto.

Ignis se calmó un poco. Para él fue un poco violento, pero Promto supo amenizar la situación, cosa que agradeció bastante, aunque hubiera preferido prescindir de su ayuda.

Bajaron a desayunar, con el mismo escaso apetito que el de ayer. Sabía que no podían estar deprimidos siempre, pero le resultaba difícil continuar sin Noctis.

Pasaron unos días, Promto y Gladiolus iban de batidas y caza, Ignis se apuntaba, aunque su efectividad en combate no era como antes, pero podía apañárselas bien, más o menos.

Todo pasaba de forma bastante tranquila, hasta que un día, Iris llegó a casa con una sonrisa en los labios después de mucho tiempo.

—Hey, Ignis, se dirigió hacia él. —Ignis volteó en dirección a su voz.

—¿Te noto contenta?

—je, je... sí —Sonrió, aunque él no pudiera verla, podía percibir su alegría—. Veras, hable con Sindy hoy, y resulta que se enteró que Dave tiene una casa en espera de un arrendatario. No está muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué me dices?

Ignis se sorprendió. Lo único que había hecho estos días era apuntarse a batidas que nadie le había invitado y plantar semillas en el huerto. No se sentía muy productivo, y quedarse en una casa por cortesía de un amigo, no era el plan de vida que se había imaginado.

—Claro, claro que me interesa.

—Genial, Dave no te pondrá un alquiler muy alto, ya sabes, tú y Noctis hicisteis mucho por él.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

—Es una suerte.

Iris sonrió y la escuchó entrar en la casa. Ignis sintió que daba un paso más hacia su perdida independencia.

—¿Vas a mudarte? ¿tu sólo? —así reaccionó Gladio cuando se enteró por boca de Ignis.

—¿Pasa algo?

—hum, no realmente, pero, creo que echarías en falta una mano...

—Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente. —respondió Ignis, molesto.

—No me cabe duda que algún día podrás ir por el mundo sin ayuda de nadie, pero lo que es hoy, no.

Ignis sintió como algo le atravesaba el corazón. Sus palabras le hirieron en lo más hondo, por otra parte, sabía, que tenía razón, aún así, estaba seguro que solo, podría sacarse las castañas del fuego.

—Puede, pero aprenderé, por mi cuenta.

—Iggy, no es el momento de cabezonerías,date cuenta que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

—Gladio, agradezco tu preocupación, pero en serio, estaré bien.

—Si realmente agradeces mis consejos, haste un favor a ti mismo y síguelos. —Ignis arrugó el ceño.

—Me temo que no puedo seguir con esta conversación, tengo que recoger mis cosas.

Ignis luchó por mantener la calma mientras subía las escaleras con ayuda de su bastón. Gladio hizo un ademán de negación, sabía que no lo escucharía, en cuestión de orgullo, era muy cabezón, pero si sabía de alguien que no haría oídos sordos a sus palabras.

—Hey, Promto.

Lo pilló en la cocina, lavando los platos.

—Gladio ¿Qué quieres?

—Escucha, Ignis se va a mudar...

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió, le gustaba ver que su amigo continuara con su vida, pero por otra parte, no podía desprenderse de este sentimiento de preocupación, ¿seguro estaría bien que viviera solo en su estado? hacía poco que perdió la vista y aún le costaba hacer ciertas cosas.

—¿Tú crees que podría apañárselas solo? —preguntó Gladio como si acabara de leerle la mente.

—Pues la verdad, no se. Ignis es muy responsable y tiene la mente fría, pero... no creo que este muy preparado para vivir con esa discapacidad, solo...

—Bien, pensamos igual.

—¿Que le has dicho exactamente? ¿no estarás pensando en atarle con una cuerda?

—No, pero casi...

—¿Eh? —casi se le resbala el plato de la mano.

—Venga, me lo tomo en serio, Ignis está yendo hacia la boca del lobo, pero es tan orgulloso que no se da cuenta hacia donde va. No es su ceguera lo que le está conduciendo hacia el peligro, precisamente. Si tengo que atarle para salvarle el culo, lo haré.

—Si le atas no creo que te encuentre tan simpático como antes.

—No me importa. Pero... tampoco quiero privarle de tener una nueva casa para él. Promto... vete con Ignis.

—¿Cómo? —eso si que lo pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó mirando a Gladio, con la boca abierta, inquieto.

—Por favor, tu también entiendes que necesita ayuda.

—Sí, pero... ¿que podría hacer yo? No creo que sea capaz de cuidarme ni de mi mismo...

—No te vengas abajo ahora, no es el momento. Eres más capaz de lo que piensas. No te pido que vayas detrás de él como un bebé, solo quiero que le eches una mano para hacerle más fácil las cosas. Él piensa que puede hacerlo todo solo igual que antes.

—Ya... —Promto recordó la vez que vio su camisa mal abotonada, se le cayó el alama a los pies—. Pero, ¿y si no deja que me vaya con él?

—Lo hará. Tu necesitas que aún cuiden de ti, y él necesita una mano amiga.

—No se yo si podré convencerlo. Pero lo intentaré. —inspiró hondo.

Promto no se veía muy capaz de convencer a alguien claramente más listo que él, habían pasado mucho juntos, y con Noctis... pero lo conocía suficiente para saber que no estaría dispuesto a vivir con él, aunque en el fondo, esperaba equivocarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, ya, ni yo mismo me lo creo.

—¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo repites? Así parece que he dicho algo inapropiado, un disparate.

—Promto... ¿me lo dices justo cuando me voy ahora?

—Ayer mismo tú tomaste la decisión, yo también tengo derecho a decidir cosas apresuradamente.

—Tu no has decidido nada. —le contestó con su tono de reprimenda.

—Si, te lo he preguntado, je... ¿que me dices? —no pudo retener una risa nerviosa.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, lo siento.

Promto suspiró, al menos lo había intentado. Pero, aún así, sentía que debía ser más persistente, no podía dejar que su amigo inválido se mudara solo a una casa con todos los peligros que había al acecho.

—Ignis, por favor, déjame que vaya contigo, tu cuidas de mi, y yo te hecho una mano...

—Vaya... ¿hablaste con Gladio?

—¿He? ¿qué pasa, has desarrollado súper oídos?

—Lo que estoy apunto de desarrollar es marginación hacia mis compañeros.

—Ignis, por favor, no digas eso...

Ignis descubrió en su voz cierta alteración nerviosa. Realmente, Promto estaba preocupado por él. Ignis suspiró hondo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ignis se veía capas de hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ciertos hechos le gritaban que ahora sería todo más complicado, lo sabía, pero igualmente, se veía capaz de acostumbrarse y coger el truco a las tareas, y sin embargo, ahí estaba dudando, entre llevarse a Promto consigo o no. Promto también se había quedado sin hogar desde la caída de Insomnia, él también, y Gladiolus, pero él tenía a su hermana, y una casa donde vivían cuatro personas sin la guardia de Noctis de por medio. No podía seguir viviendo en esa casa ahora que tenía una oportunidad de rehacer su vida, pero, tampoco quería dar la espalda a Promto, solo le quedaban sus amigos, en esta casa, más que ayudar, solo haría bulto por mucho que aportara ayudando en las labores del hogar, y él estaría solo, en un mundo que se sumergía cada vez más en la oscuridad, más de lo que ya lo estaba él.

Ignis volvió a suspirar.

—Está bien, puedes venir conmigo, pero eso no significa que un día no vaya a echarte de casa.

—Gracias. —agradeció a viva voz, feliz. Estaba seguro de que diría que no, pero cedió.

Promto no tardó nada en empacar sus escasas pertenencias. No podían perder mucho tiempo si no quería que la noche se les echara encima.

Encontraron a Dave en Hammerhead. Mientras los acompañaba, les informó que habían puesto una luz contra cadentes en el porche de la casa, para que no tuvieran problemas por la noche. Ignis agradeció la instalación, y se sorprendió más al saber que fue cosa de Cindy la instalación gratuita. Promto tampoco cabía de gozo.

—No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso por nosotros. —dijo, jubiloso.

—Seguro que no te esperaba por aquí. —tan pronto como la ilusión vino, Ignis la hizo desaparecer.

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar y Dave se despidió de ellos. Promto se quedó boquiabierto, no la esperaba tan grande, y que no estuviera muy lejos del taller de Cindy.

—¿Cómo es? —pidió saber Ignis.

—Oh, es muy grande, suficiente para los dos. Bueno... —escudriñó el tejado—. Tiene algunos agujeros, y seguro que tiene una buena capa de polvo, pero por lo demás, solo es un señor caserón que necesita algunos retoques.

—Bien. —respondió Ignis.

—Cuidado con el escalón. —le advirtió Promto al cruzar el umbral de la casa.

Promto estaba más visiblemente emocionado que Ignis.

Ignis subió el escalón, noto el crujir de la madera al pisarla. Ya estaba dentro de la casa, notaba en el aire las particular de polvo y su característico olor, paseó la punta del bastón por el suelo antes de pisarlo, golpeó los muebles y empezó a tantear con la mano libre, algo le decía que estaba apoyado sobre una encimera, había una cocina, y parecía amplia, pero había que ver si funcionaba el gas y el agua.

—Oh, nos han puesto agua corriente. —gritó pronto desde otra habitación.

Agua corriente, comprobado.

—¿Podías ver si hay gas?

—Voy... —salió disparado desde donde se encontrase y se acercó a los fogones. Promto tanteó los botones, y una llama se encendió—. Si que funciona.

—Estupendo, solo hay que darle... —paseó el dedo por la superficie con las manos desnudas, notando como arrastraba volutas de polvo y se les pegaba al dedo— un pequeño repaso.

Promto e Ignis trabajaron apenas sin descanso en dejar la casa en mejores condiciones, pero el esfuerzo dio resultados: los agujeros del tejado habían sido tapado, todo estaba limpio, e Ignis usó sus ahorros para comprar utensilios de cocina y algunos muebles, Promto también colabaró aportando algo de dinero, y no le hizo falta insistir mucho a Ignis para que le dejara pagar la mitad del alquiler.

Pasaron los días, e Ignis se tuvo que acostumbrar a la insistente ayuda de Promto, aunque no tenía idea de cocinar, ahí estaba él, haciendo lo que le mandaban y preguntando por todo. Un día, se le ocurrió traerle un libro para aprender braille, Ignis se sorprendió mucho, sobre todo, porque fue Promto que se gastó su propio dinero para dárselo, Ignis se quedó sin palabras, tenía planeado empezar a aprender braille, pero nunca encontraba la ocasión, ni las ganas, a pesar de que echaba mucho de menos leer el periódico, cosa que dejó de echar en lata también, porque Promto se lo traía cada vez que salía un nuevo ejemplar y le faltaba tiempo para leérselo en voz alta.

—¿Qué? ¿te gusta?

—Oh... claro, pero no tenías porque molestarte...

—¿Así agradeces un regalo?

—No, perdona, debería darte las gracias.

—Nah, no te fuerces, me basta con saber que te ha gustado.

Ignis notó como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, feliz.

Después de traerle el libro, Promto se sentaba con él y le ayudaba a estudiar. Ignis le agradeció, pero le dijo que no hacía falta que le ayudara, que el ejemplar que escogió podía entenderlo los ciegos que aún no sabían braille, pero Promto insistió, y dijo que también quería aprender, así que Ignis acabó por aceptar su presencia, y con él, el estudio se hacía más ameno, e incluso, divertido, el buen humor de Pronto era contagioso. Por lo que había vivido con él, creía que Promto ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de la marcha de Noctis, y que probablemente, tardaría en regresar, pero que aún así, no debía perder su optimismo y continuar. Hasta que Ignis escuchó unos susurros de camino al baño. Se acercó a la cocina, donde había una puerta corredora , notó correr el aire de la noche por la estancia. Promto estaba allí, sentado, llorando.

Ignis desplazó la puerta, haciendo hueco para él, se sentó al lado de Promto. Aquella noche, cuando perdieron de vista a Noctis, no pudo ni atreverse a abrir la boca, a pesar del visible dolor de su compañero, aquel día, jamás se perdonó lo que hizo, y ahora no cometería el mismo error.

—Lo siento... —respingó Promto—. No quería despertarte —se enjugó las lágrimas.

—No lo has hecho... —no supo que decir, hasta dar con las palabras—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No... son cosas mías. No soy tan fuerte como el resto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es que no puedo evitarlo. Hecho de menos a Noctis, y cuando más pasan los días, más lo extraño, y menos creo en poder acostumbrarme a... no verle. —aspiró profundamente.

Ignis inspiró. Nada de lo que dijo le sorprendió. Sabía perfectamente que lo añoraba, y que él, más que nadie, sintió su ida. Sin embargo, algo lo quemaba por dentro.

—Yo también lo hecho en falta. —confesó Ignis.

—Sí... —por la forma que oía su respiración, Ignis supo que necesitaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

Ignis se levantó y le buscó un pañuelo con el que poder sonarse. Volvió a sentarse y le tendió el papel.

—Gracias. —lo recibió de buena gana y se sonó fuertemente.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, gracias...

—Siento no poder ayudarte.

—¿Qué dices? —se sorprendió Promto.

—No puedo decirte que todo se arreglará enseguida.

—No... —meneó la cabeza aunque Ignis no lo percibiera—. No necesito que me mientas. Me basta, con que estés aquí...

Ignis no supo que decir, ¿Sonaría bien un gracias? No, quedaría muy simple, quería que Promto escuchara algo que le levantase el ánimo. Esta vez, Promto no era el chico alegre y sonriente de siempre, se sentía deprimido por la pérdida de su amigo, e Ignis quería consolarlo de verdad.

Sin encontrar las palabras, acercó su mano hacia Romto, rozándole la pierna, deslizó los dedos hacia arriba, y encontró la mano de Promto, tensa y cerrada. Ignis acarició su mano, suavemente, notando como los músculos de la mano de Promto se relajaban, de repente, todo pareció más sosegado. No podía adivinar su expresión, pero la respiración de Promto ya no sonaba fuerte ni irregular, se había tranquilizado y volvió a tomar el control.

Nadie dijo nada, Ignis no apartó la mano, y Promto no la rechazó, y tampoco decidió apartarle cuando se calmó, simplemente, permanecieron en silencio, durante un par de minutos, hasta que Promto decidió hablar.

—Gracias. —se limpió la cara con la muñeca.

—De nada... —no supo que más decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía vacío de ideas. Apartó la mano de Promto, y el vacío le invadió por dentro.

Promto se levantó y atravesó la cocina, Ignis escuchó una puerta cerrarse, Pronto volvió a su cuarto, pero Ignis no podía levantarse, sentía que algo no marchaba bien. Increíble, quería consolar a Promto pero ahora era él quien estaba mal. La congoja lo persiguió hasta la cama, e incluso en sus sueños.

Días más tarde, Ignis había desistido en poder deshacerse de la amargura que lo llevaba siguiendo desde aquella noche con Promto, amargura que iba y se desvanecía, según entrase y saliese Promto. Cuando el rubio estaba cerca, Ignis se sentía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, y cierta inquietud se alojaba en él cuando ocurría una conversación. Le costaba hablarle, y no sabía porqué, ¿por qué de repente no le salían las palabras?, peor aún, le preocupaba que Promto lo encontrara extraño, cambiado, pero si lo advirtió, no se lo hizo saber, ya que actuaba con normalidad, tan alegre y jovial como siempre.

Días posteriores, Gladio invitó a Ignis y Promto a recoger las verduras del huerto, ya que, sorprendentemente, hubo buena cosecha a pesar de la escaeced de luz solar. Ignis aceptó, y Promto, por supuesto, se apuntó.

Promto correteaba por el campo como un niño en una excursión.

—Promto, no te alejes demasiado.

—No lo haré. —gritó Promto al pie de la entrada del faro.

—Vaya, parece que te has convertido tu en su niñera. —se jactó Gladio.

—Me ayuda más de lo que parece. —defendió Ignis.

—Sabes, hacía tiempo que no te veía así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Sonriendo.

¿Sonreía? ¿pero cómo? Ignis no se percato ni por un segundo del rictus de sus labios, ¿cómo no lo había notado?, era imposible.

—No te burles.

—Y ahora te has puesto colorado.

—Mientes. —pero se sintió enrojecer—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Promto.

—Oh, de verdad te preocupas por él, ¿o quieres darme largas?

—Yo... él tampoco podría arreglárselas sin mi.

—¿Y eso? —se rió Gladio—. Parece que Promto te altera la sangre, y no en el mal sentido.

—Que tontería. Además... él solo piensa en Noctis.

—¿Tu crees? —su vos adoptó un matiz más serio.

—Lo se, no puede evitar pensar en él. Una noche lo descubrí llorando. —obviando la primera en la que Noctis desapareció—. Y seguro, no ha sido la primera vez que lo a hecho.

—Y eso parece preocuparte más de lo que debería.

Ignis volteó la cabeza.

—Es solo, que me siento... impotente al no poder ayudarlo.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarle —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Así que anímate como hasta ahora, no necesita un amargado en su vida.

—Pero... —la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y Gladio explotó a carcajadas.

—Venga, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

—Hey, necesitamos más manos por aquí. —clamó Promto desde el huerto.

—Vamos, vayamos a trabajar. —terminó Gladiolus.

Aunque se despidieron cuando el sol estaba puesto, no les dio tiempo de llegar antes de que las estrellas hicieran su aparición. Promto e Ignis decidieron buscar una zona de acampada y pasar allí la noche. La precaución de Ignis los salvó de dormir en el frío y duro suelo, pudiendo disfrutar de unas sillas y una tienda plegable. Lamentablemente, lo único que tenían para la cena era verduras frescas y arroz. Promto masticaba una zanahoria mientras disfrutaba de las estrellas y la brisa de la noche, mientras unos cadentes armaban escándalo por ahí.

—¿Sabes? Hacia tiempo que no comía zanahorias. —habló Promto.

—Sí, a Noctis no le gustaban nada —se rió con pesadumbre—, así que nunca las ponía en el plato.

—Je... estas, las plató él.

—lo se...

Reinó el silencio por unos momentos.

—Lo siento, no debía haberlo dicho. —se disculpó Ignis.

—No, no pasa nada, no tienes que evitar los temas por mi. Yo... lo estoy superando.

—Se que es duro, pero piensa que volverá, él no está muerto.

—Lo se. Aunque la espera, se me hace algo dura. —pasó las manos por las rodillas, conteniendo los nervios.

—Lo único que nos queda es la fe.

—Cierto. Y voy a tenerla. Noctis volverá, y todo se arreglará.

Notó la respiración de Promto algo entrecortada, como si le costara tomar aire. Ignis no sabía muy bien que hacer, le ofreció todo el apoyo moral que podía darle por medio de las palabras. Por un momento, se sintió muy abochornado, pero su mano se desplazó hasta toparse con una rodilla, cálida. Movió y apretó los dedos y los deslizó por el muslo. No encontró su mano como aquella vez, pero aún así, siguió frotando con los dedos, y deslizándolos hacia arriba, su mente gritaba basta, pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

A Promto no le molestó que Ignis estableciera contacto físico, pensó que, después de tanto tiempo, quería sentir a la gente por otros medios aparte de las palabras, otra forma de establecer contacto con la gente de forma más profunda a falta de miradas. Además, sentir una mano amiga lo tranquilizaba. Pero, cuando sus dedos se acercó sinuosamente a la entrepierna no pudo evitar retener un gemido. Ignis apartó la mano de un soplo.

—Lo siento, debería haber preguntado primero... —se avergonzó Ignis. Sabía que sus acciones traerían horribles consecuencias.

—No... —parloteó Promto—. No me molesta, pero me has sorprendido un poco —dudaba de que Ignis pretendiera adentrarse en su intimidad. Podía haberle dicho que se acercó demasiado a su zona privada, pero no quería que se sintiera mal por ello.

—Si te incomodo, dilo.

—No, ya te he dicho que no me molesta...

Entonces Ignis hizo algo que pilló por sorpresa a Promto: su mano regresó a su muslo, y peligrosamente, volvió a rozarle la entrepierna. Promto pegó un brinco, e Ignis paró de contonear los dedos.

—Ignis... no, esto... es incómodo. —expresó rojo como una amapola.

Ignis apartó la mano de inmediato. «Ignis, idiota, ¿qué has hecho?» se hostigó a si mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, creo que ni siquiera estaba pensando. —se excusó.

—Ignis... —pronto desvió la mirada, todavía rojo—. No creo que sea el adecuado para buscar consuelo. —dicho esto, se retiró a la tienda de campaña.

Ignis se quedó a la intemperie, frontandose la frente, buscando una explicación lógica a su depravado comportamiento, incapaz de entrar en la tienda aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque Promto le dirigía la palabra con soltura, Había algo en el ambiente, cierta tensión se palpaba entre los dos. En una de sus charlas de camino a casa, Promto tensó la voz, e Ignis presintió que lo de anoche, no se quedaría solo en el campamento.

—Ignis... lo de anoche.. siento haberme ido de repente.

Lo sabía.

—No, tenías todo el derecho, yo fui el que se portó mal contigo.

—No... te entiendo.

Ignis viró la cabeza instintivamente hacia la voz de Promto.

—¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, bueno, no importa la edad que tenga un hombre, siempre busca alguien con el que pasar la noche. A mi no se me da bien ligar... —parecía algo cortado—. Ignis, seguro estabas algo desesperado, yo también me siento desesperado, a veces... pero tu puedes conseguir novia enseguida, o novio... no me importa.

—Yo... —no supo que responder—. No estoy preparado para establecer una relación.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —gritó—. No hay nadie más preparado que tu.

—No... todavía no puedo arreglármelas solo... —se sintió consternado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque es por mi culpa.

—Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Si que la tengo... —esperó un rato antes de hablar—. Que un inútil como yo te cuide... ayude... es para sentirse mal consigo mismo.

—No eres ningún inútil. Noctis no habría permitido que te acompañara si no creyese que fueras de ayuda —suspiró hondo—. No dejes que mi cabezonería te haga sentir mal. ¿Me moleta que alguien me esté ayudando cada vez que me caigo? Si, pero sería peor no aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecen. Es lo que he aprendido gracias a ti... nunca viene mal una ayuda cuando realmente la necesitas, y que te lean el periódico y te traigan el café.

Promto sonrió abiertamente, y se alegró más cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Ignis.

—Gracias.

—Así me gusta.

La tensión entre los dos desapareció, aunque Ignis seguía sintiéndose un poco vacío. Promto olvidaría, igual que dejó de darle importancia, el desliz de Ignis en el campamento, pero Ignis no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Días después, Ignis seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Gladiolus, y lo que ocurrió la noche después. Promto hacía algo más que ayudarle en el día a día, él, le alegraba la vida. Ocultó la cara con las manos. Rojo. No, no podía admitirlo, no podía sentir algo por él, ¿Pero Gladios realmente le insinuó eso para plantearse eso? Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Pero si algo sabía, es que no quería a Promto lejos de él.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —saludó Promto al entrar por la puerta—. Ignis, te he traído el café —le tendió una lata de café—. Se acabó ayer por la tarde y apenas es por la mañana, ¿no crees que tomas demasiado?

—Es mi único vicio. —contestó sin mucho ánimo.

—Vamos... ¿Y si pruebas a salir más? Y conoces a gente, a chicas. Solo hay una norma, prohibido ligar con Cindy.

Ignis sonrió, taciturno.

—Aunque seguro te hace más caso a ti que a mi.

—¿Realmente has intentado hablar con ella?

—Pues... claro. —parecía sobresaltado—. Pero cuando tenga mi coche, seguro que me llama.

—O seguro que tu a ella.

—ah.. ja, ja... —rió, tímidamente.

Por supuesto, Promto le interesaba las mujeres, aunque no se le dieran muy bien, pero Ignis sabía en el fondo, que al que realmente amaba era a Noctis, y que el príncipe también había llegado a sentir cosas por él. Aunque dudaba que Promto se atreviera a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que un romance con Noctis, no podía ser.

Pensar que su querido Promto lo pasaba tan mal por Noctis. Silenció sus pensamiento. «¿Su querido Promto?». Sus mejillas adquirieron el color del tomate.

—¿Qué pasa? De repente te has puesto como un tomate. —se jactó Promto—. ¿Tienes que ir urgentemente al baño?

—Si. —respondió Ignis, se levantó dando un traspiés y fue directo al Baño. Afortunadamente, ya se conocía la casa como la palma de su mano para ir tanteando con el bastón.

Cerró la puerta del baño y levantó la palanca del grifo hasta el tope. Ahuecó las manos y recogió agua para refrescarse la cara. Esto no podía estar pasando. La imagen de Promto se le venía la cabeza una y otra vez, pero pensaba que era porque vivían juntos, y al escucharlo, no podía evitar que le vinieran imágenes de su rostro. Pero eso no era suficiente, no le bastaba con recordar su figura y ademanes oírlo hablar animadamente como en los buenos tiempos, Ignis se moría por dentro por recorrer con sus dedos desnudos cada centímetro del cuerpo de Promto, quería sentir el calor de su piel, abrazarlo, besarle.

Dio un puñetazo en la pared, el dolor lo despejó de sus pensamientos. Debía dejar de pensar en él de aquella manera, ¿pero cómo extinguir su deseo? Cada día, su anhelo era más fuerte. Intentó dominarse en el campamento y no pudo, ¿quien le decía que no cometería una locura mayor arrastrado por la lujuria? ¿Acaso debía...?

—Ignis... —llamó a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien? Ya te dije que demasiado café era malo.

—Lo... lo siento, ahora salgo.

Cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta.

—Disculpa las molestias, pero solo hay un baño y yo también necesito usarlo con urgencia.

—Todo tuyo. —Y Promto se cerró en el baño.

Aquella noche, Ignis no pegó ojo de tanto pensar. Sólo había una forma de que el ardor no lo consumiera, debía echar a Promto de casa. No es que prescindiera de su ayuda del todo, él seguía siendo útil, cumplía con las labores del hogar, pagaba parte de la renta, le leía el periódico, le ayudaba con los platos, siempre sabía sacarle una sonrisa de los labios, y aunque no lo viera, recordaba como se reía y el encantador aspecto de su sonrisa, y nuevamente, se desvió a lo carnal. Promto era de gran ayuda, pero Ignis ya era más independiente, podía hacer más cosas solo y con menos esfuerzo, Promto era de todo menos una carga para él, pero debía irse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que arrepentirse toda la vida. Era una decisión dura, y no sabía como se la tomaría Promto, pero aunque no fuera el remedio más efectivo del mundo, era lo único que lo permitiría mantener alejado sus largos dedos.

Una mañana, Promto notó que Ignis no estaba demasiado... animado, por así decirlo. A la hora de comer, luego de un silencio incómodo, Ignis decidió soltar la bomba:

—Promto, me has ayudado mucho en estos meses. Te lo agradezco de verdad. Pero ya no prescindo tanto de tu ayuda. Creo... que es hora de que tu también comiences una nueva vida, a solas.

Promto se quedó atónito.

—¿Ya no te soy de ayuda? ¿te molesto?

—No, no quería decir es. Pero no quiero retenerte aquí, tú tienes que vivir tu propia vida.

—Entiendo, no me quieres aquí...

—Promto.

Pero él se levantó de la silla, Ignis intentó alcanzar su mano, pero Promto salió disparado a su habitación, dando un portazo tras de si. Ignis apretó las manos con furia contenida, sentía ganas de golpearse a si mismo. Se le cerró el estómago y ya no pudo comer más.

Promto se pasó un día entero sin apenas hablar con Ignis, estaba distante y absorto. No es para menos, su compañero y amigo le había dicho que se fuera, Ignis no fue capaz de disculparse, ¿cómo podría? Si Promto supiera la verdad de porque lo dijo, seguro empeoraría las cosas.

Días más tardes, para sorpresa de Ignis, fue Promto quien se sentó a su lado en la mesa del comedor, hacia tiempo que Promto no se sentaba a su lado.

—Ignis... —habló con voz melancólica—. He pensado sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día.

—No debía decirlo, no en aquel momento ni de aquel modo...

—No, no hay momentos para decir cosas así, ni mejores palabras. Me dolió que me dijeras algo así, pero, pensándolo fríamente, es lógico, yo no vine para quedarme a vivir contigo por siempre, quería ayudarte hasta que te valieras por ti mismo. He abusado de tu hospitalidad.

—No lo has hecho.

—Me iré.

Ignis levantó la cabeza, asombrado, y al mismo tiempo, consternado.

—Dame un tiempo, hasta que encuentre una casa, por favor, no quiero pedirle a Gladio que vuelva a dejarme usar la habitación de invitados.

—Comprendo, quédate lo que necesites, hasta que encuentres un nuevo hogar.

Promto asintió. Los días posteriores, fueron un regreso a los buenos tiempos, cuando recién se mudaron, el Promto alegre y jovial regresó, y la angustia de Ignis menguó. Era feliz con él, pasando el día a día a su lado, pero por las noches, cuando recordaba su figura antes de perder la luz, y como sus manos intentaban volver agarrar su mano en la oscuridad, era insoportable, y el sofoco de la calentura. Pero no, tenía que evitar tocarse con Promto en mente, o se perdería a si mismo. Se levantó a medianoche para ir al baño, y refrescarse la cara y las manos. De camino al baño, Escuchó levemente unos susuros, sabía de donde provenían. En casa, Ignis no le hacía falta el bastón, sabía muy bien donde estaban las cosas, y no tardó en encontrar la habitación de Promto. Antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, los goznes crujieron. Ignis no se atrevía a entrar aunque la puerta estuviera medio abierta, y ponto supo, que no necesitaba ni ver para averiguar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hum... —escuchó gemir a Promto.

El ligero roce de las sábanas, como los muelles botaban, y los gemidos del rubio se hacían cada vez más fuerte, aunque percibía que lo intentaba amortiguar tapándose la boca.

—Ah... —gritó de repente—. Noc...

No, no había escuchado mal, había dicho Noc, El príncipe era el objeto de sus más ardientes deseos. Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Promto jamás olvidaría a su Noctis, y por mucho que se fijara en las chicas, su corazón pertenecería al rey de Lucis por siempre.

Atormentado, regresó a su habitación olvidándose de ir al baño. Se dejó caer en el colchón, desconsolado, estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar, pero no podía derramar lágrimas por un amor no correspondido. Si, por mucho dolor que causara, estaba enamorado de Promto, de un hombre que solo pensaba en otro hombre que buscaba consuelo en las chicas más despampanantes que se había topado en el viaje. Promto jamás le correspondería, porque el único hombre al que permitiría entrar de forma íntima y romántica a su vida, era a su señor, Noctis. Pero Promto también sufría, sufría por la pérdida de su rey, su amigo, su amado... consumando relaciones imaginarias con él por las noches, llorando por él cuando su pérdida se hacía demasiado pesada, y lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, sus amigos, e Ignis quería que se fuera de casa solo porque temía ser conducido por la lujuria. Pero, lo que realmente no soportaba, lo que le estaba haciendo más daño que mil cuchillos en el pecho, era descubrir que su amor no era correspondido, que nunca podría ser suyo, que jamás lo amaría con tanto fervor como amaba a Noctis.

Pasó la noche en vela, aclarando sus sentimientos. No quería que Promto lo rechazara, pero, si se iba, le dejaría un hueco enorme en el pecho, ¿que era peor, sufrir por amor en silencio, o negarse haber amado y sufrir el vacío?

Sonó el despertador, Ignis se levantó, más cansado que cuando se acostó. Se vistió despacio, tanteando los botones de la camisa, contándolos para no equivocarse. Salió al comedor y notó la presencia de Promto.

—Buenos días. —saludó de buena mañana.

—Buenos días...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no has dormido bien? —También Promto notaba los estados de ánimo de su compañero con solo escucharle hablar.

—No demasiado. —Tomó asiento. Promto le trajo una lata de su café favorito. (y ami, como no me pagan, no digo la marca)

—Qué rápido te has vestido.

—eh... bueno —le costó hablar—. La verdad es que me paseo en ropa interior dentro de casa.

Ignis calló. Se colocó las gafas, en un gesto nervioso.

—No creía que te molestara.

—No, ¿cómo iba a molestarme? —pero ojalá no se lo hubiera dicho, ahora no podía parar de pensar que se paseaba por casa con las piernas al aire.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco he dormido muy bien esta noche. —tomó asiento con su taza de café.

—¿Seguro?

—¿No me crees? —dijo con tono bromista.

—Bueno, yo se porque no he podido dormir bien esta noche.

—¿A que te refieres? —ya no podía mantener el tono burlon.

—Digamos que alguien se pasó un buen rato gimiendo el nombre de Noc.

Promto ahogó una exclamación, escandalizado.

—Lo... lo siento, no creía que me escucharías... —se tapó la boca. Aunque Ignis no lo veía, se imaginó a Promto rojo de vergüenza, apunto de ponerse a llorar.

—No se lo digas a nadie, te lo ruego. —pidió Promto. Su voz expresaba la mayor aflicción que Ignis había podido escuchar en la vida. Y llegó la culpa.

—No quería tomarla contigo. tú...

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —prometió.

¿En qué momento creyó que era bueno contarle que descubrió lo que hacía por las noches? Promto no tenía porque disculparse ni sentirse remotamente culpable, también era su casa, y tenía derecho de disfrutar de su intimidad, por mucho que a Ignis le tocase la moral y le diera donde más le duele.

—Prometo no volver hacerlo. —Seguía disculpándose Promto.

—No, esto es un error mío.

Sin decir nada, Promto se fue silenciosamente a su habitación. Hasta ahora, Ignis pensó en ofrecerle alojamiento permanente a Promto si se sentía a gusto aquí, con él, pero ahora, seguro se marchaba dijera lo que dijera.

Ignis esperó en el comedor, pero Promto no aparecía. Preocupado y sin hambre, tocó en la puerta de Promto.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Nadie contestó, pero oía algo. Ya le había faltado el respeto a Promto demasiadas veces, pero tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, o si no lo había herido demasiado. Entró.

—Promto. —escuchó sollozos reprimidos, como aquella noche donde donde Ignis no se atrevió a soltar palabra alguna.

Ignis tanteó los bordes de la cama para no tropezarse, pocas veces había entrado en el cuarto del rubio. Se sentó a su lado cuando lo percibió cerca, a escasos centímetros de él.

—Perdona, pero me da vergüenza.

—¿Qué te da vergüenza?

—Ya, todo... No quería que nadie supiera mis... sentimientos por Noc, y me has descubierto justo cuando... —calló.

—No te voy a reprender por hacer eso, esta también es tu casa.

Promto trago saliva. Cogió un pañuelo de la mesita y se limpió la nariz.

—Estoy tan... avergonzado.

—Yo también estoy avergonzado, por mi comportamiento, soy yo el que te causa problemas en realidad.

—Ignis, por uno o dos errores que has tenido, tu sabes como mantener la calma y guardar la compostura.

Si Promto supiera.

—No, a veces me pierdo... —posó una mano inquieta sobre la rodilla de Promto. Sí, podía sentir su suave y cálida piel desnuda. Acarició su pierna, y se adelantó al muslo, adentrándose en las zonas privadas.

—Ah... —gimió Promto cuando los largos dedos de Ignis tocaron su entrepierna.

Ignis desplazó la mano por debajo del corte del pantalón. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que hacía, jamás se había sentido caer tan bajo, pero, no podía detenerse, quería que Promto descubriera la clase de animal que era, aunque le perjudicara.

Para sorpresa de Ignis, el rubio no hizo ademán de apartarse, se movía un poco pero no se atrevió a rechazarle como aquella vez en el campamento.

—Ah... Ignis... ¿buscas consuelo... en mi? —consiguió vocalizar entre gemidos.

—Algo así. Yo lo he intentado, pero no creo ser capaz de reprimirme más tiempo.

—Ah... yo tampoco soy capaz. ¡AY! — los dedos de Ignis se aferraron a su miembro— ¿echas de menos el calor humano?...

—Sí, más que nunca.

Ignis tiró a Promto sobre la cama y se echó sobre él. Lo besó en la mejilla y desplazó la lengua hasta su cuello, Promto gimió más fuerte. Mientras con una mano bombeaba el miembro erecto del rubio, deslizó la otra por debajo de la camisa, tanteando sus músculos, apretando sus pezones. Promto agarró los hombros de Ignis, pero no para apartarlo. El ex-mayordomo lamió y escudriñó con la mano el abdomen de Promto, profundizando en cada pliegue. Lamió y jugó con la lengua los pezones de Promto, sabía demasiado sabrosos. El chico gemía, complacido. El miembro de Ignis palpitaba, y el pantalón se le hacía estrecho, no podía más, apartó la mano un momento para sacar su pene erecto, se agachó un poco más y juntó su hombría con la de Promto, agarró los dos miembros y empezó a deslizar la mano con frenesí.

—ig... Ignis... ah... —apenas podía vocalizar—. Voy a... ah...

El esperma del rubio salpicó tanto la mano como el miembro de su compañero. Ignis paró un momento, las gafas se le resbalaban de la nariz por el sudor. Promto ya había acabado, pero el miembro de Ignis seguía hinchado y el escroto le dolía. Lo sentía por el rubio, pero él también tenía que acabar, y no lo haría solo. Pero antes de continuar, Promto lo apartó y lo tiró de costado, se montó encima suya y agarró el miembro de su amigo.

—Yo te ayudo. —Promto complació a Ignis, de forma más suave y sosegada. Ignis gimió, placentero. Promto fue avivando el ritmo, y eso lo colmó de placer, hasta llegar al culmen.

Ignis adelantó la mano, buscando a Promto, y fue la suave palma de Promto lo que encontró, ambos se apretaron la mano. Se quedaron un rato así, recuperando el aliento.

—Creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos. —aconsejó Promto. Ignis asintió con la cabeza y se recolocó las gafas.

Se ducharon y cambiaron. Volvieron al comedor, pero Ignis, no podía dejar de estar intranquilo. Había manoseado a a Promto, y él se había dejado, pero la culpabilidad estaba ahí.

—¿Qué pasa, Ignis? —preguntó Promto, tan normal.

—No hay excusas para lo que e hecho.

—¡¿Eh?! —creía que necesitabas desahogarte.

—¿Cómo has dejado que te toque? Que sea tu amigos y estemos viviendo juntos, no tienes por qué consentirme.

—No hay quien te entienda. Vamos, solo nos hemos desahogado un poco los dos juntos. No... no me has penetrado ni nada.

Casi estalló en cólera.

—No lo entiendes. Para ti no significa nada porque crees que solo estaba falto de amor, pero yo no quiero amor de cualquiera, no te he tocado pensando en otra persona.

—oh... —enmudeció.

—Después de todo este tiempo, deberías... conocerme mejor.

—Ignis. Yo... no soy muy listo, si no me lo dices claramente, dudo que pueda entenderlo. Pero...

—Prompto... —no supo que más decir. No quería confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos, no quería que lo rechazara, pero, ya había dado un paso importante y no podía echarse atrás—. Prompto, solo quiero acostarme contigo, sería incapaz de haber hecho eso con otra persona.

Prompto contuvo el aliento. La sala se quedó en silencio. Se sintió tan desorientado.

—Quieres decir, que solo me quieres a mi.

—Sí. Te quiero... —Ignis sintió enrojecer, Prompto también se puso colorado, y se alegró de que Ignis no lo viera.

Aquello, era demasiado para él, nunca había pensado en Ignis como su... jamás lo había hecho, aunque su convivencia era bastante agradable, Ignis sabía consolarlo, era amable y tenía paciencia.

—Yo... tengo que pensar...

—No tienes que pensar nada. Tu corazón pertenece a Noctis.

Prompto cayó pensativo un rato antes de hablar.

—... Y si pertenece ¿qué pasa? ¿puedo hacer algo por ello? No, Noctis no está, el no... no me corresponde, y aunque lo hiciera ¿qué cambiaría? Nada, yo soy un plebeyo de otro territorio y el un príncipe.

—Prompto.

—No hay nada que hacer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ensimismados en su propio pensamiento. Promto no había dicho que no a Ignis, pero desde luego, tampoco había dicho que si. De todas formas, mejor para él, o eso creía.

Días después, Prompto y Gladio se fueron a una batida, Ignis, sorprendentemente, se quedó en casa. Cada vez que tenía a Promto cerca, se le disparaban las alarmas, se sentía muy violento.

Ninguno había estado muy hablador esos días, pero por mucho que pretendieran, aquello paso, y no se podía ignorar así como así, el ambiente estaba tenso y ninguno se atrevió a avivar la conversación de aquel día.

Pronto llegó muy tarde de la batida, Saludó al entrar en casa y fue directo al baño.

—Necesito una ducha.

Ignis solo lo saludó. Por la noche, Ignis no podía conciliar el sueño, como tantos días, no paraba de pensar en Prompto, en lo que dijo y lo que hicieron. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, escuchó unos pies descalzos y levantaron las sábanas. Alguien se acurrucó a su espalda: Prompto.

—Ignis, me siento necesitado.

—¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera preguntas si estoy durmiendo?

—Se que no lo estás.

—No lo sabías.

—Pero ahora si lo se —le pasó una mano por el costado—. Ignis, estoy muy... caliente.

—¿Y por qué acudes a mi?

—Porque, me siento solo, estoy caliente, y cuando tu me complaces me siento más satisfecho.

—Prompto.

—No quiero penetraciones, solo que me hagas sentir como aquella vez.

—¿Cómo aquella vez?

—Ya sabes, como aquella vez.

—No me estás aclarando nada.

—Ignis, por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero. —se incorporó bruscamente—. Seguro que tu también lo necesitas.

—¿Justo ahora? No se yo.

—No seas cruel.

—Prompto, te lo voy a preguntar una vez, solo una vez...

Prompto tragó saliva.

—Yo te confesé mis sentimientos, ¿cuales son los tuyos? ¿qué sientes por mi?

Pronto calló un momento, pensativo, acorralado.

—Pues, bueno, Ignis, no me gustas como a Noctis, sinceramente, pero tu tampoco me desagradas, he pensado en todo lo que hemos vivido, me caes bien, eres más agradable de lo que pareces.

—Que soy un excelente amigo, vamos.

—No, espera que termine. Pues claro que me gustas como amigo, pero no a un simple amigo le dejaría que me... ya sabes, tocara.

—No se como tomarme eso.

—Yo tampoco. Ignis, me agradas mucho.

—¿Lo dices por que buscas consuelo?

—No solo por eso. Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo, hasta que... bueno, me lo has preguntado, solo necesitaba un empujón, como siempre. —su voz sonó más deprimente.

Ignis se volteó, tomó la cara de Prompto con ambas manos y lo besó, no atinó a los labios, pero estuvo cerca.

—Ignis... —Prompto lo condujo hacia su boca, se besaron con ansias.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, Promto le quitó la ropa a Ignis y el también se desnudó, se restregaron los cuerpos con el otro, Ignis desplazó su lengua por el torso del rubio, Prompto gimió de placer. Bajó hasta llegar a su miembro, Promto se estremeció cuando empezó a acariciarle la punta con la lengua.

—¿No te importa que sea un depravado? —Preguntó Ignis, parando.

—No, sigue. —apresuró Prompto.

Como a Prompto no parecía importarle lo que hiciera, Ignis tomó vía libre para hacer lo que le apeteciera, excepto penetrarle. Tendría que aguantarse un poco las ganas.

Ignis le hizo una felación a Prompto no muy bien ensayada, pero a Promto le encantó, y no tardó en correrse. Ignis quería hacer algo más, pero debía pedir permiso específico.

—Prompto, ¿puedo meterte... los dedos?

—Ah... pues... no se.

—Si no te gusta, paro. —trató Ignis.

Prompto se lo pensó antes de contestar.

—Bueno, pero con cuidado...

—No te preocupes. Seré cuidadoso.

No había luces encendidas, Pero Ignis sabía orientarse muy bien solo con el tacto. Tanteó los muslos de Promto. Sus dedos encontraron enseguida la abertura. Promto gimió, sorprendido. Ignis introdujo un dedo y lo sintió algo apretado. Prompto estaba tenso.

—Prompto, relájate.

—Es que...

—No te preocupes.

Pronto intentó no agobiarse, pero lo sentía, sentía los dedos de Ignis en su recto, acariciándole, no sabía que sentir, no le disgustaba, pero tampoco lo confortaba. Introdujo otro dedo y Prompto se sobresaltó, moviéndolos con más intensidad.

—Si te disgusta, paro. —ofreció Ignis por cortesía, pero en realidad, no quería parar, y su erección lo estaba molestando.

—Ah... estoy... bien. —pronto quería aguantar, ahora se había puesto algo incómodo, pero no quería quitarle la satisfacción a Ignis.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se bajó los pantalones y empezó a tocarse. Sacó los dedos y aguantó una de las piernas de Promto. Su miembro palpitaba repleto de sangre, sujetó las piernas de Prompto y presionó ambos muslos.

—No te voy a penetrar, Prompto —informó Ignis—. Pero necesito desfogarme.

—¿Entonces me toca a mi estar encima?

—No, no hace falta. Solo quiero usar tus muslos.

Prompto se sorprendió, no sabía como podía hacer eso, pero a pesar de desconocer el asunto, no se negó.

—Bueno, mientras no sea por ahí...

—Claro.

Ignis levantó sus piernas, apretó la punta contra la pequeña hendidura que separaba las piernas del rubio. Empujó y llego hasta el fondo. Prompto se sorprendió, ahora entendía lo que quería hacer. Ignis movió las caderas rápidamente, ansioso. Promto no sentía mucho... pero no le importaba, sabía que a Ignis le satisfaría, Y a lo mejor, él podría probar también.

Duró más de lo que Prompto había imaginado, no fue como la vez que le masturbó, gritó y tardó mucho más en correrse. El esperma de Ignis pringó el estómago del rubio.

—Ahora te limpio... —respondió entre bocanadas de aire.

—Espera, yo, necesito un poco más.

Lo pilló por banda.

Prompto también probó los muslos de Ignis, gimiendo más alto que nunca, pero apenas duró unos minutos antes de evacuar.

—ah... hum... —se quedó parado, recuperando el aliento.

Como Ignis esperaba, con este método la satisfacción solo era de uno, pero podían turnarse. La cosa no acabó ahí, ambos exploraron los cuerpos ajenos, indagando en cada recoveco, pero Ignis siempre llegaba más, lejos, su forma de tocar, era tan placentera y excitante, Promto no podía dejar de gemir y de gritar el nombre de Ignis, cosa que colmaba de alegría a este. Y mayor excitación obtenía.

Pasaron unas horas fogosas, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas, y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana, amanecieron más felices. Prompto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ignis, esbozando una sonrisa. A partir de ese entonces, Rara vez era el día que Prompto no iba a la cama de Ignis en buscar de amor. Y cuando no iba él, era Ignis quien lo buscaba, incluso no hacía falta que fuera de noche para darse mimos. Ignis nunca había sido tan feliz. Su relación llegó a un punto, que ambos decidieron dormir siempre en la misma habitación. Sin embargo, pesaron los meses, Y Prompto no se decidía a llevar sus relaciones carnales un paso más allá. A Ignis le encantaba lo que hacía juntos en la cama, pero realmente, estaba loco por penetrarle, pero no le dijo nada sobre sus necesidades, si Prompto no estaba preparado, no iba a insistirle, cuando el se sintiera listo, se lo diría.

Y llegó el día, en que Prompto se sintió listo para avanzar más.

—Ignis... —caviló sentado en el comedor. Ignis estaba distraído en su libro de Braille, pero en cuanto Promto lo reclamaba, le faltaba tiempo para acudir.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que ya estoy preparado.

—¿Preparado?

Pronto suspiró hondo.

—Preparado para... hacerlo hasta el final.

—¿En serio? —se asombró Ignis, no cabía en si de entusiasmo.

—Sí, hacía tiempo que me moría por hacerlo hasta el final, pero me invadía el miedo. Ahora me siento listo.

—Esta noche ¿lo haremos?

—Sí. —contestó, nervioso.

Después de cenar, Prompto e Ignis se fueron a la cama, el aire estaba enrarecido. Promto le dijo que ya estaba preparado, pero Ignis no estaba tan seguro. De todas formas, no podía declinar la oferta, por fin estaba dispuesto.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, desnudos.

—Okey, esta es mi primera vez.

—¿Primera?

—Bueno, tu eres el primero en llegar tan lejos conmigo, y ahora, vamos a hacerlo hasta el final.

—Por supuesto.

Prompto asintió, inseguro, pero se espabiló enseguida, no quería echarse atrás. Realizaron el calentamiento acostumbrado: besos, tocamiento, y se habían masturbado mutuamente, lo mismo que hacían siempre, pero llegó la hora de ser más atrevido con sus cuerpos. Ignis le introdujo los dedos untados en vaselina, Prompto se quejó un poco. No era la primera vez que le metía los dedos, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, más ahora. Movió los dedos despacio, acelerando el ritmo poco a poco, hasta llegar tan hondo que acarició su próstata.

—Ah... —gimió de placer. Si, los dedos incomodaban un poco, hasta que llegaba a ese punto.

Ignis sintió que ya estaba listo. Los dedos habían entrado fácilmente y estaba enjugado de lubricante. No hizo falta mucho para empalmarse del todo y ponerse el condón. Se inclinó hacia Prompto, casi rozando su nariz con la suya, separó las piernas del rubio lo máximo que pudo, suerte que era bastante flexible.

Asomó la puntita, Prompto contuvo un quejido. Despacio, fue penetrando más hondo.

—Ah...

No era un gemido de placer, si no de incomodidad, cosa que a Ignis le preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... no pares. —pidió.

No estaba seguro de que a Prompto le satisficiera esto, pero obedeció, más mirando por su propio gozo que por los deseos del rubio. Ignis fue calmado y despacio, pero Prompto solo contenía gemidos de dolor e incomodidad. Pero ya estaba dentro del todo, dispuesto a mover las caderas, cosa que hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Al principio, lento y despacio, pero más tarde, la necesidad imperaba, y aceleró inconscientemente. Promto chilló, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gemía de dolor, y por su respiración agitada y entrecortada, diría que hasta se le habían soltado las lágrimas. Pero Ignis no paró, no podía parar, hasta acabar dentro.

Cuando lo echó todo, con desgana, se separó de él.

—Ah... ah...

—Lo siento.

—No importa, estoy bien.

Pero aunque él había culminado, no se sentía satisfecho. Su comportamiento fue deplorable, mientras Prompto sufría, el seguía.

Al amanecer, Prompto despertó con dolor en el cuerpo, y apenas podía sentarse sin que le doliera las nalgas y todo lo demás.

Ignis lo esperó en la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—Je... buenos días.

—Te he preparado el desayuno. —Hacía tiempo que Ignis ya podía cocinar solo, cosa que a Prompto le agradaba, pero también le gustaba cocinar con él.

—No tenías por que haberte molestado.

—Después de lo de anoche.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿no te gustó?

—Anoche solo te hice daño. —dijo cuando Prompto reprimió un rictus y un quejido de dolor al sentarte—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sabía que dolería, puede que no tanto como lo esperaba, pero.. es lo normal, o eso dicen.

—A pesar de que sufrías, no me contuve en lo absoluto.

—Yo te pedí que siguieras, Ignis.

—Pero debería haber parado al sentir que te solía.

—Bueno, ahora no sirve de nada arrepentirse, Ignis. La próxima, que será dentro de unos días, seguro que nos complace a los dos.

—¿Quieres que haya una próxima?

—Pues claro, porque... a pesar del dolor, también fue placentero, aunque el dolor fuera mayor.

—Prompto.

—Te quiero, y quiero hacerlo contigo, tantas veces como pueda.

Se le encogió el corazón, Prompto le había dicho te quiero. Ignis se acercó a la mesa, sabía cual era el sitio de Prompto, se agachó para abrazarlo. El también le devolvió el beso.

—Pero habrá que esperar unos días para volver hacerlo. —repitió.

—Lo se. —si, eso era lo peor de todo.

Pasó una semana, Y por fin Prompto se sentía óptimo para volver a retozar con Ignis. Había contado los días con desesperación, esperaba que no se le fuera la cabeza y hacer algo más fuerte de lo normal de tanta lujuria contenida.

Volvieron a hacerlo, Prompto ya no sintió tanto dolor como antes, se sentía más relajado, Ignis también, ambos fueron más relajados, pero el mismo tiempo, más pasionales, Ignis gozó más que la primera vez, y Prompto, lo disfrutaba. Fue una noche casi mágica.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y su relación crecía a paso agigantados. Los dos mantenían una relación abierta, relación que pronto descubrió Gladio sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, con tan solo verlos hablar, ya sabía que formaban una pareja. Sin darse cuenta, ajenos a su pequeño mundo feliz repleto de noches fogosas y salvajes, los años pasaron tanto para ellos como para Lucis, hasta que un día, el sol no volvió aparecer, y el mundo se sumió entre la oscuridad y el caos.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó de su meditación en un estrecho cubil en una pequeña isla desierta. Oyó los ladridos de Umbra y salió a la superficie. La tormenta agitaba las olas, y la noche parecía un revoltijo de niebla y caos.

—Noc... va a regresar. —Se le resbaló la taza de las manos, derramando todo el contenido.

—¿Cómo?

Habían pasado diez largos años, pero al fin, el rey regresaba para reclamar su trono.

No tenían idea de que cara poner, ni como de cambiado estaría Noctis, aunque ellos no habían permanecido inmóvil en el tiempo, ya estaban algo más viejos, pero igual de guapos, y Promto se había dejado perilla luego de preguntarle a Ignis si le quedaría bien barba o bigote, su reacción no fue favorable, pero cuando dijo perilla, titubeó un poco antes de decir: "bueno, supongo." Ignis también cambió de estilo, Gladio también. Pero todos decidieron esperarles en Hammerhead con la misma ropa que llevaron en sus aventuras, no fuera a ser que no los reconociera.

Cuando salió del camión del crecido Talcott, se quedaron sin palabras. Al fin, después de tantos años, volvían a encontrarse.

—Hey, saludó Noctis.

Gladio fue el primero en acercarse y hablarle.

Por el amor de los sidéreos, no podía creérselo, realmente era Noctis, más crecido, con barba, y el pelo más largo, tenía un aire más a Regis, su padre, estaba guapísimo. Prompto suspiró, risueño.

Ignis se giró hacia la voz melosa del rubio. Luego de tantos años, Promto seguía loco por él.

Charlaron un rato en el primer restaurante de su partida. Había tanto que decir, pero nadie sabía por donde empezar. Poco a poco, se fue rompiendo el hielo. Charlaron como en los viejos tiempos.

—Disculpad, tengo que ir al baño. —se excusó Noctis, todavía emocionado.

—Si te has aguantado durante estos diez años, tomate tu tiempo. —se rió Gladio.

Noctis también se rió, pero no con tanta gracia.

—¿Qué? ¿le vais a dar la enhorabuena? Talcott se cayó unas cuentas cosas por alguien que yo me se.

—Si... —asintió Ignis.

—Seguro que se alegra.

—Claro, se alegrará por nosotros. —afirmó Promto.

—Se lo diré... bueno, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, a solas.

—¿No iremos juntos? —le cogió de la mano.

—Bueno, es que me gustaría decirle un par de cosas en privado.

—Bueno. —Prompto no se veía muy conforme, y Gladio tampoco, pero Ignis tenía que hablar seriamente de un par de asuntos con Noctis, a solas.

En el campamento, Después de la charla con Noctis. Todos se quedaron destrozados, pero, debían de aceptarlo, era su deber, la decisión del rey de Lucis. Ahora el mundo pendía de su sacrificio. Promto aguanto bien las lágrimas, pero se desmoronó en cuando Noctis se alejó. Ignis lo había invitado dentro de la tienda a charlar un rato. Noc, no se negó.

—¿Quieres... decirme algo? —tragó saliva, tampoco se sentía muy bien luego del discurso.

—Sí, y creo que esto es más importante de lo que creía.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ignis se abrió el abrigo y sacó unos cuadernos, se los entregó a Noctis, él los tomó, y leyó la portada: Carta al príncipe de Lucis. Abrió uno, y leyó:

Para mi querido Príncipe Noctis. Se que suena ridículo, pero quiero relatarte todo lo que he vivido. Desde que no te encontramos en la base, todos quedamos un poco rotos por dentro, pero yo, realmente me angustié, he llorado mucho por ti, no se como combatir el dolor, por eso te escribo, porque se que estas ahí, aunque no puedas escucharme. Noctis, somos amigos desde hace mucho, puede que no te hayas percatado, pero yo, te quiero, por eso me duele tanto que no estés aquí con todos. Quiero que vuelvas pronto, y sigamos siendo felices, aunque sea como amigos, no me importa, desde el principio sabía, que nuestra relación era imposible. Voy a contarte todo lo que sienta y viva, para que no te pierdas nada en Lucis. Atentamente, Promto.

A Noctis se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—¿Lo ha escrito él?

—Sí, todo el cuaderno está lleno de cartas, he traído el primero y los más recientes, tiene muchos más... en casa. Siempre lo oía escribir, no sabía de que era, él me decía que era un diario privado, pero un día Talcott lo descubrió cuando estábamos de visita y empezó a leer. Le dijimos que era privado, pero... luego, Gladio y yo nos juntamos para leerlo, como dos buenos amigos entrometidos. Al final le pregunté porque lo hacía, para el, esta la única manera de volver a sentirse cerca tuya. Le dije, que debería dártelo cuando volvieras, pero se negó en rotundo, creo que le da vergüenza, pero a mi me parece que debías saberlo... todo.

—Oh... Promto. —contuvo un sollozo.

—él te quiere, y te sigue queriendo. —le dolió en el alma admitirlo.

—Y yo también le quiero, pero...

—También te negabas a admitirlo ¿verdad?

—Tenía que casarme con Luna...

—Por deber, igual que harás esto por deber.

—Ya... —inspiró—. ¿Puedo quedármelas? ojalá pudiera llevármelas todas.

—Quédate esas, el resto es más mundano.

—Las leería todas si tuviera tiempo.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes en la tienda. Noctis leía página tras página todas sus cartas.

—Es curioso que no me las quiera dar, cuando todas son para mi.—notaba en la voz de Noctis congestión por el llanto contenido.

—Lo se... —inspiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir—. Noc... hazlo con Prompto.

Noctis apartó la vista del cuaderno y miró a Ignis con expresión de intriga y recelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Está es tu última oportunidad de consumar tu amor con Promto. El te quiere, eres el amor de su adolescencia, Y tu también le amas.

—Pero...

—Hazlo... o te arrepentirás siempre, y el también.

—Quiero mucho a Promto, todavía... pero no se si él me aceptará, después de tanta espera.

—Claro que lo hará. Ve y proponeselo, dile que yo te lo he sugerido.

—¿Por qué quieres que te mencione?

—Promto y yo... somos pareja.

Noctis se quedó perplejo, sin palabras, hasta le costó salir del shock.

—¿Él es tu pareja? ¿entonces por qué quieres...?

—Lo hago porque le quiero. Creo que me he ganado su amor con el paso de los años, pero todavía... tu tienes su corazón. Quiero que sea feliz contigo, aunque sea por unas horas, quiero que consuméis el amor. Tu también lo deseas, Noc.

—Yo, no sabes el favor tan grande que me haces, Ignis. Mi primera vez... con Promto, es casi como un sueño.

—Pero no pienses que lo estrenarás —Noctis se quedó en ascuas—. Lo siento, pero nosotros, lo hicimos primero.

—Entiendo... no puedo esperar que se reserve para mi durante diez años. —eso si lo amargó un poco, pero después de todo, era más que comprensible. Promto debía vivir su propia vida, con, o sin él.

—Nuestra casa está cerca de aquí... podéis tomar la habitación de los invitados —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Lúcete tanto como puedas, es tu momento, y tu oportunidad.

—Mi única oportunidad.

Ignis asintió.

—Ya me buscaré una excusa con Gladio. —dijo antes de marcharse.

Noctis se quedó en la tienda, pensativo. Por supuesto que quería hacerlo con Prompto, había fantaseado muchas noches con él, incluso se había atrevido a acurrucarse con él en algunas frías noches de acampada. También había soñado con Prompto y Luna en la misma cama, pero esa era otra historia.

Aún se sentía mal por Ignis, Promto y el, eran pareja, ¿qué creía que pasaría cuando lo hicieran? Aunque el ya no estuviera, ¿podrían volver a hacerlo mirándose a los ojos? Ignis era un buen tipo, el mejor compañero que Promto podía tener, quería que ambos gozaron de su mutua compañía toda la vida, ellos merecían ser felices juntos, ¿quien era él para estropearlo? Entonces se percató: él era... un rey colado hasta las trancas de su mejor amigo. Deseaba a Promto, quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos, olerlo, sentirlo, besarle. Se acercó el cuaderno y olió las páginas, si, olía a Promto. No quería entrometerse entre en la relación, pero, su mayordomo tenía razón, si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría hasta el final.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —chilló Promto, indignado. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su novio.

—Promto, por favor.

—¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Noctis? Que... que vergüenza, ¿como le voy a mirar a los ojos ahora?

—Promto, escucha, el también te quiere, ¿y sabes qué? Le he dado tus cartas.

Promto se giró en redondo, Ignis no lo podía saber, pero le estaba atravesando con la mirada.

—¿Que has echo qué?

—Vale, suenas disgustado.

—No, estoy más que has disgustado... ESTOY ENFADADO. —casi coge la silla, pero solo le propinó una patada.

—Se que piensas que no hice bien.

—¿Que no hiciste bien?

—Escucha, él, lloró a leer tu primera carta.

—¿Cómo? no...

—Sí, lo intuí al escuchar su voz. Él también te ama, mucho, por favor, ten un buen recuerdo de él antes de partir a la capital, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

—Ignis, ¿sabes lo que supone para nuestra relación que digas eso?

—Ya me imagino, pero no puedo dejar que vivas con esa amargura siempre, ya sufriste mucho cuando el cristal lo absorbió y despareció durante diez años —Pronto calló, incapaz de replicar, porque era verdad—. Ahora él, irá a Insomnia y... lo perderás para siempre, todos lo perderemos. Noctis es más que un amigo para ti, y él siente lo mismo por ti, ¿por qué dejarlo marchar e ignorar vuestros sentimientos? ¿qué arreglaría eso?

—¿No lo entiendes? Si lo hago con él... ¿cómo pretendes que lo deje marchar? No podría... no lo soportaría, ni siquiera puedo aceptarlo ahora... —las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Al fin lo había soltado.

—Es difícil para todos. ¿Te preocupa no poder dejarlo marchar? Pues deja de hacerlo... porque Noctis, no dejará de ser el rey, y no parará hasta haber cumplido con su cometido. Incluso si te aferras como una garrapata a él y empiezas a patalear, Gladio y yo nos encargaremos de arrancarte de sus brazos.

—Que frío a sonado eso.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mi, o lo que vayas a decirme a partir de ahora, solo quiero... que tu y Noctis, seáis felices, aunque sea por unas horas.

Promto asintió con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después, mucho miedo, pero ¿que si quería acostarse con él? ¿cuantas veces se había humedecido pensando en Noc? ¿en su querido príncipe? Cuando partieron, Promto no quería dejar de recorrer el mundo con él, y con los demás, sabía que no podía tenerlo, pero no le importaba, le bastaba con compartir tiempo juntos, y dormir en una tienda de campaña apretados. Que buenos tiempos aquellos... le daban ganas de llorar, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar todo de esa manera?

—Ignis... la pregunta es... ¿cómo te sentirás tu después?

Ignis sopesó unos segundos.

—Continuaré, continuaré a tu lado, si me lo permites. No voy a mentir diciendo que no me importa que os acostéis, porque me importa... me duele, pero más me dolería, no daros una oportunidad.

—Ignis... eres demasiado bueno para mi.

—Que raro, yo pienso lo contrario. —se dibujó una sonrisa taciturna en los labios de Prompto.

—Ignis... —se hecho a sus brazos, y empezó a llorar como un niño—. Perdóname, pero no puedo rechazar esto, quiero hacerlo con Noctis, quiero... quiero a Noctis a pesar de que te amo.

—Lo se, no te preocupes...

—Después, te seré el hombre más fiel del mundo.

—Vamos, eso no ha sonado nada bien.

—Ugh... —sollozó.

Ignis invitó a Noctis a entrar dentro e Ignis se quedó afuera con Gladiolus.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Gladio.

—Buscando provisiones.

—¿Y ya las tenéis?

—Bueno, a Promto le ha dado el bajón, y creo que Noctis le apetece descansar un poco más.

—Bueno... ¿entonces entramos dentro?

—Tengo una idea, ¿y si tu y yo acampamos los dos solos aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿y ellos dos dentro? ¿qué te ha picado?

—¿Qué pasa, no te gustan las acampadas? —se burló.

—Pero...

—Vamos Gladio, hay que montar la tienda.

—No tramaras nada, ¿verdad?

—No, nada.

Gladio era un buen amigo, pero se lo tomaba todo a la tremenda, si le contaba la verdad, Gladio le daría el sermón de su vida antes de irrumpir en la casa como un toro.

Noctis se encontró con Promto sentado en el comedor. Promto levantó la mirada, y al ver quien entraba la desvió, ruborizado, sin habla.

—Promto. Ignis... —empezó.

—Ya se lo que ha hecho Ignis, acaba de hablar conmigo.

—No se lo que te parece, pero... —se rascó la cabeza—. Cielo santo, es tan difícil.

—Para mi también... has leído... ¿mis cartas?

—Oh... —ahora se ruborizó él—. Solo los cuadernos que me trajo ignis, el primero y los dos últimos, me falto tiempo para terminarlos.

—Madre mia, que vergüenza —se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas, muerto de preocupación—, No quería que lo leyeras, es tan... vergonzoso.

—¿Entonces por qué me las escribiste? —se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque... yo, no podía olvidarte —paró de dar vueltas, apretó los puños, indeciso—. Noc...

—No hables más. Yo, la verdad es que... quiero hacerlo, Promto, quiero hacerlo contigo, me muero por tenerte. —dijo coloreándose como un tomate.

—Noc... yo también, te ansió. Quiero mucho a Ignis, pero... esta es...

—Nuestra última oportunidad, lo se... Soy u inexperto, así que perdóname si... cometo errores tontos.

—Je... —se rió—. No te preocupes Noc, yo te guiaré.

Se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y él de las caderas. Las caderas de Promto se sentían más pequeñas de lo que imaginaba, o sus manos había crecido mucho. Noctis acercó los labios, Promto lo imitó, hasta fundirse en un cálido beso. El rey abrió más la boca e introdujo torpemente la lengua en la boca de su pistolero, Promto también participó en el jugueteo de bocas. Las manos de Noctis se pasearon por la espalda de Promto, musculada y estrecha, hasta bajar a sus nalgas, y las apretó con fuerza, Promto soltó un gemido entre beso y beso. Él también acarició la esbelta espalda de Noctis, más ancha que cuando eran jóvenes.

Noc no resistió más y desabrochó el cinturón de Promto. Introduciendo una traviesa mano en las nalgas descubiertas de Promto.

—Ah... que impaciente... —Protestó Prompto.

—Lo siento, pero estoy que no me aguanto.

—Pues más te vale hacer bien los preliminares.

Noctis sonrió. Achicó sus labios, cerrando los ojos, listo para otra ronda de besos, pero Prompto lo arrastró hacia la habitación de la Derecha, y lo tiró de espaldas a la cama, acto seguido, se montó encima de él, le quitó el cinturón con rapidez y le bojó los pantalones.

—Eres más atrevido de lo que pensaba. —se sorprendió el moreno.

—No soy tan decidido, es solo que... yo tampoco me aguanto las ganas. —Se abalanzo para abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y unos cuentos más en la cara y en el cuello. Se ayudaron a desvestirse, Noctis no tenía idea de lo morboso que era quitarle la camisa a Prompto y descubrir sus pezones rosados, para ser un chico, tenía las tetas... grandes. Contemplaros era muy bonito, pero no esperó un segundo más para inclinarse y chuparlos.

—Oh... Noc... —le apartó el flequillo mientras abrazaba su nuca. El rey decía que era un inexperto, pero sorbía con la precisión de un bebé.

Noctis aprovechó para lamer todo el torso, ya que se había puesto con sus pezones. El rubio gimió, todo lo que hacía su Noctis, lo colmaba de placer, cualquier roce de sus dedos, ya lo ponía a tono.

Promto agarró el miembro de Noctis, ya algo erguido, y empezó a frotar. La cara de Noctis se contrajo en un rictus de placer mientras gemía sin restricción.

—Promto, me la tocas mejor que yo.

—Que bien, ahora vas a disfrutar más —sonrió, divertido.

Cuando la sintió bien erguida entre sus dedos, el pistolero bajó hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la entrepierna de rey. Empezó a lamer con soltura su gran miembro. Noctis ahogó un alarido de placer. Apretó los dientes con el puño. Aquello fue, como el éxtasis. Y a medida que pronto iba prolongando el rito, más incrementaba el placer, y menos quería que acabara, pero... estaba apunto de soltarlo todo.

—Prompto... —intentó avisarle, pero demasiado tarde, le había llenado la boca de esperma y Noctis pensó que se atragantaría, pero para su sorpresa, lo tragó todo.

—No te preocupes, vamos a seguir. —Animó Prompto.

Para fortuna de Noctis, no tardó en ponerse de nuevo, con más ganas que antes. Pero Prompto, en vez de dejarle que lo penetrara, le sugirió que entrenara un poco con sus muslos. Noctis tragó silaba, sin saber que decir o hacer, entonces Prompto, se lo explicó. Cuando lo entendió, le pareció más raro todavía. Pero no discutió a Promto. Aquello fue bastante más placentero de lo que imaginó, tanto, que volvió a correrse.

—Lo siento.

—Mientras te queden energías, no hay por que sentirlo.

El pistolero se encargó de volver a empinar el pene de Noctis. Y todavía, se sentía igual de cachondo o más que antes, así que no tardó en abalanzarse hacia Promto.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, se besaron con lengua y lamieron los cuerpos el uno al otro, Noctis hasta llegó a lamerle la pierna y el pie a Pronto, cosa que recibió de buen grado, y hasta le gustó más de lo que imaginaba. Y llegó el momento esperado. Noc y Prompto se lo habían pasado en grande, estaban algo agotados, pero aún quedaba algo importante por hacer.

—Voy... quiero decir... Voy a penetrarte. No, solo te pedía permiso, si quieres.

—No estés tan nervioso.

—¿Tú no lo estás?

—Sí, mucho. —se inclinó para besarle.

Noctis agachó sus caderas, meneó un poco el miembro, sintiéndolo húmedo y resbaladizo de vaselina, Promto también se había preparado para recibirlo. Con un poco de corte, Noctis acercó la punta al agujero del rubio, apretó un poco pero se le escapó, su cara se puso roja de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes. —restó importancia Prompto.

—Ya te dije que cometería errores tontos.

—Vamos —dijo con voz tranquilizadora. Agarró el miembro y lo situó. Noctis tragó saliva—. Ahora, con un poco más de fuerza.

Noctis adelantó las caderas, con mayor vigor, y la punta se introdujo. Noctis casi suelta un victore, pero se centró en meterla más al fondo, lo hizo despacio, como le aconsejó Prompto, pera que no le doliera. Cuando llegó a la mitad, Noctis empezó a moverse. Estaba estrecho y caliente, le encantaba, y quería más ritmo, pero se contuvo hasta sentirlo más suelto. Cuando no hubo tanto impedimento, Noctis empezó a animarse más. Pronto gimió más alto por el cambio de ritmo, pero no porque le doliera, lo estaba gozando.

—ah... ah... Noc... Noc...

—Prompto... —susurró también.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, más todavía, era difícil refrenarse, ¿y por qué tenían que hacerlo?, Promto sugería postura y Noctis cambiaba rápidamente, adaptando el contoneo, incluso Pronto se subió encima.

Noctis no se lo podía creer, aquello era maravilloso, No paraba de gozarlo, y Prompto lo acompañaba, él se sentía igual de excitado. Cada vez que llegaban al culmen, se abrazaban con intensidad y se peleaban a besos. Noctis no podía parar, no quería parar, y su querido Prompto tampoco podía dejarlo, lo cual lo llenaba más de lujuria y fervor. Probaron todas las posturas que se conocía Prompto, y otras que Noctis había visto en revistas.

Noctis volvió a correrse perdiendo el número de veces que lo había hecho, solo sabía que cada vez tardaba más en eyacular pero que no le costaba nada volver a excitarse. Pero Prompto cayó de espaldas, exhausto, con una feliz sonrisa en su pecosa cara. Noctis lo besó en la mejilla, luego en los labios. También se tumbó, rendido, aún podía con otra ronda, pero, la verdad es que estaba cansado, y no quería gastar toda su energía en una noche, o casi toda.

Antes de darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido con Prompto abrazándole.

Al despertarse, todo era un poco más sombrío, y no porque siguiera siendo de noche. Prompto apenas podía mirarle a los ojos. No quería que al verlo...

—Hey, Prompto... —lo interrumpió Noctis—. Lo de anoche, fue... inolvidable.

—Ya ves. —le daba corte admitir que casi se lo pasó mejor que con Ignis en la cama estos últimos años. Zarandeó la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente.

—Prompto —lo hizo girarse y le tomó del mentón, obligandolo a sostener la mirada—. Jamás olvidaré esto, donde quiere que esté—. Y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Prompto se sonrojó.

—Noc...

—Bueno, ya no te robaré más...

—No... ya no.

—Por cierto —se paró antes de abrir la puerta—. No dejes a Ignis, el te quiere un montón, serás, serás muy feliz.

—Lo sé, ya lo he sido, y seguiré siéndolo.

Noctis asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa forzada en el rostro que duró unos segundos. Noctis, al igual que Ignis, quería que su querido Prompto fuera feliz, estuviera con quien estuviera. Ignis sería un buen marido para Prompto, lo cuidaría y llenaría de felicidad su vida, eso le alegraba, al mismo tiempo que le entristecía, pero no iba a permitir que su boda se celebrara en una noche apocalíptica.

Al fin en Insomnia, plagada de monstruos y cadentes fuertes, tropezándose con un combate en cada esquina. Abriéndose paso entre los combates, al fin llegaron al palacio. Antes de subir, Noctis se arrimó a Ignis en una esquina mientras el resto observaban con nostalgia y amargura los restos de su antiguo hogar, y el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

—Ignis... Creo que no me ha dado tiempo agradecerte todo lo que... has hecho por mi.

—Ya me lo has agradecido, lo único que me importa, es que lo hayáis pasado bien.

—Sí —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Nos lo hemos pasado la mar de bien, ha sido... jamás lo olvidaré.

—Bien, pero no me cuentes los detalles. —frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, disgustado solo de imaginar a su Promto en brazos de otro hombre, pero él lo había querido así.

—Ignis, se que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero... has feliz a Prompto, cada día de su vida, y cuídalo...

—La duda ofende —cortó Ignis—. Le daré la felicidad que se merece, volveremos a ser felices.

Noctis sonrió, lánguidamente.

—Gracias, amigo. —le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Subieron las escaleras y se toparon con Ardyn, acompañado de otra desagradable sorpresa: Ifrit. Lucharon contra el sidéreo, se resistía a las acometidas de Bahamut, pero finalmente, Shiva apareció, llevándose a su hermano.

No perdieron el tiempo y entraron al edificio. La nostalgia volvió a golpearles, todo estaba patas arriba, pero los recuerdos que Noctis había vivido allí, en su hogar, le rompía el alma, pero pronto, muy pronto, el amanecer daría lugar y todo comenzaría de nuevo. El y sus amigos comentaron en cada una de las salas por las que pasaron, entonces Noctis... paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta. Pidió a Promto una foto, se llevaba sus diarios, pero quería una imagen de ellos. Promto le prestó su cámara y Noctis eligió una foto.

—¿Estas seguro? —le preguntó Prompto, un poco sonrosado.

—Sí.

Entraron en la sala del trono y allí estaba Ardyn, y los cadáveres de todos aquellos que habían supuesto un pilar en la vida de Noctis, era espantoso, ¿por qué quería verlo sufrir tanto?

Pero Noctis no se dejo llevar por sus provocaciones, hasta que lanzó un hechizo contra sus compañeros y los dejó K.O. en el suelo. Noc apretó los dientes, no estaban muertos, pero... pagaría por ello, pagaría por todo, y daba gracias de que fuera inmortal, así podría atravesarle con cada una de las espadas mil veces. Subió al trono y los cadáveres de Luna y su padre desaparecieron. Noctis se sintió más aliviado, pero era hora de la batalla final.

Después de una ardua batalla, tocaba reclamar el trono. El momento de cumplir con su destino.

Sus amigos, sus buenos y leales amigos se quedaron en las mismas escaleras donde se habían despedido del antiguo rey. Todos se inclinaron ante el rey, se voltearon y le pidieron que no mirase atrás. Noctis asintió, pero no pudo evitar voltearse y observar como aparecían los cadentes que sus amigos encararían por él. Miró a Promto, pero el no echó la vista atrás, lo entendía perfectamente, si él lo miraba y se encontraba con sus ojos, ninguno respondería de sus actos.

Prompto, Ignis y Gladiolus lucharon con fervor contra todos los cadentes que se presentaron, y entonces, luz, el sol volvió a aparecer e Ignis sintió el calor de los rayos de sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y los cadentes se extinguieron de Insomnia.

—Lo ha conseguido —premió Ignis

—Si —convino Gladio.

—Al fin... hugh... —Prompto se echó a los brazos de Ignis y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Prompto, le prometí a Noctis que te haría feliz, hará que me caiga un rayo del cielo si te ve llorar.

—Ugh... sniff... lo siento... —Ignis le secó las mejillas—. Prometo no volver a llorar a partir de ahora, pero déjame llorar su pérdida, solo un poco.

—Claro... —respondió Ignis, acariciándole los cabellos dorados, seguro de que brillaban tanto como el sol gracias a la luz del nuevo amanecer.

Lucis, libre de los cadentes y un Ardyn manipulador y pérfido, aprovechó la oportunidad del nuevo amanecer para reconstruir la capital en condiciones, empezar una mejor vida, vivir sin miedo a los cadentes. Prompto e Ignis decidieron quedarse en el hogar que habían construido juntos en Hammerhead, reformaron la casa quedo más bonita, incluso plantaron su propio huerto. Años más tarde del sacrificio de Noctis, Ignis propuso matrimonio a Prompto y este aceptó con gran alegría, junto como había deseado Noctis, un radiante día de boda estaba por venir.

* * *

Y aquí termina esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Tenia en mente una especie de continuación, pero viendo como me ha quedado, no creo que lo que tenía en mente fuera muy favorecedor

Tenía intención de describir más y explayarme bastante, peor luego pensé que no hacía falta, incluso abrevié escenas y acontecimientos, pero bueno, creo que quedó bien yendo más al gran, siento no describir tanto a los personajes ¿pero quien lo necesita? o sea, ya sabemos todos como son. Igual, se que podía haber quedado mejor, pero creo que tal y como esta, quedó bastante bien.

Un saludo ~


End file.
